


Worth Protecting

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloody Kisses, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Injury, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was a mischief maker as well as a frequent enemy and occasional ally. He had no reason to appear in the fight and save Tony's life with no care for his own. But, he did.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 671





	Worth Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been super busy lately, so comment replies might be delayed (I know there's a few I still need to reply to. Whoops ^^;)
> 
> I hope you like this fic! Take care everyone :)

The attack was meant for him. 

The building Tony was pressed up against was hit by a blast that sent debris towards him. A metal pipe would have skewered him through the gut like a Stark shish kabob.

But, it didn’t.

He was in his undersuit and completely defenceless; but someone jumped in the way.

Loki was a mischief maker as well as a frequent enemy and occasional ally. He fought for himself and no one else. He wasn’t meant to be in New York or fighting on their side.

Yet, Loki appeared in front of him in a shimmer and his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Tony’s shoulders. He caged him in while a green bubble burst to life around them.

But, he wasn’t fast enough and one item did get through. Loki shouted and his nails left grooves in what remained of the wall; the pipe ripped through him like tissue paper, stopping inches before Tony’s chest. Blood dripped from Loki’s mouth; an attempt to muffle his cry of pain.

“Holy shit, Loki,” Tony whispered, his hands raised but he was too afraid to touch. His eyes kept darting between the piping in Loki’s chest and the mage’s agonised features.

The debris was sliding off the magical shield, but each hit to the bubble made Loki flinch and bite down on another groan as it jolted the pipe. When the rubble finally stopped falling, Tony dared to brush his fingers against part of the mage’s leather armour.

“Loki.”

His green eyes opened from where they had fallen closed. They were full of pain, and beneath that, _relief_. Tony didn’t know what to make of any of this, but he didn’t expect Loki to shift down the last few inches.

Bloodied lips pressed against his own in a fierce kiss that hid none of Loki’s lingering fear and gratitude at his safety. Tony’s eyes were wide with shock and his mouth slackened, but Loki didn’t take the advantage.

“Loki!” Thor yelled, horror in his voice and Loki pulled back, the movement of his head was sluggish as he turned to Thor.

His arms were shaking where they were propped up against the wall. His magical shield flickered twice before disintegrating. Thor rushed forward and took his brother’s shoulders, avoiding the pipe.

His terror was palpable as he shouted, “HEIMDALL!”

The Bifrost came down a moment later, almost but not quite touching Tony’s toes as the two brothers were yanked away. Tony watched the whole thing, feeling as if the wall was the only thing keeping him up.

He could taste blood on his lips and knew it wasn’t his own.

Loki had just saved his life, risking his own in the process. He’d _taken a pipe in the chest for Tony_. He’d then _kissed_ him.

They weren’t friends, they weren’t even on the same _side_. 

Yet, the proof was clear; Loki Liesmith, God of Mischief and part time villain was in love with Tony Stark.

* * *

Tony wiped the blood from his mouth by the time the Avengers reached him. They saw the Bifrost which meant explaining that Loki had been injured saving him. 

Tony didn’t mention the kiss.

They theorised a dozen reasons why Loki might have come to Tony’s aid, but none of them suggested the truth. No one suggested _love_ \- and why would they? Loki had given no indication he felt that way. 

If Tony didn’t have the blood on his wrist to prove it, he wouldn’t believe it either.

When the debriefing ended and he finally got back to the tower, Tony poured himself a drink, and waited with both nerves and anticipation for any news from Asgard.

It took three hours for Thor to arrive and when he did, Tony met him on the landing deck. His shoulders were free from tension and his face showed both amusement and relief. Tony didn’t realise how tense he was until he saw Thor’s expression.

“Loki lives,” he explained. “He was brought to the healers in time.”

Tony let out a soft breath, the only sign of fading concern before he asked gruffly, “Where is he?”

“He fled Asgard the moment he was able.” Thor smiled ruefully. “I confess, I did not place any bindings on him. I did not wish…”

“To see him captured for saving someone,” Tony finished.

Thor nodded. He also reached out and laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder. His eyes had turned sad. “Did you speak to SHIELD about-”

“No,” Tony said. “No, I didn’t.”

Fresh relief found Thor slumping further.

“Thank you, Stark,” he said, his voice and eyes filled with gratitude. “I would not wish to see my brother’s heart used against him.”

“No,” Tony murmured, looking away and picturing a bloodied mouth and pained green eyes. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Thor squeezed his shoulder. “You are a good man, Tony Stark."

Tony didn’t say anything in response and when Thor let him go, they both walked into the tower together. Nothing more was said about Loki, even if Tony’s mind never drifted far from the Trickster God who had saved his life.

* * *

Loki didn’t reappear for months. Tony always felt disappointed with every callout that didn’t end in Loki’s special brand of magic and mischief.

He wasn’t even entirely sure _what_ he would do when Loki showed up, Tony just knew he wanted him to reappear.

And, eventually, five months later, he did.

He was trying to steal an item from the Natural History Museum when Stephen Strange had interrupted him. They were battling on the footsteps of the building. Tony had flared with excitement at the prospect of seeing the mage.

But, he only just reached the museum when Loki swept Stephen’s feet out from under him, used some impressive bursts of speed and magic to grab the item and just… disappeared.

There was no gloating, no grandeur. He took what he wanted and left the moment he was able. They all waited, expecting something else, but his magical signature was gone. Loki had truly left.

It was odd, but not too alarming.

But, after that, it became a pattern.

Whenever Loki showed up, he would do everything in his power to avoid getting close to Tony. Where they used to shout banter across the battlefield, Loki now tensed whenever Tony spoke and refused to answer.

The few times Tony tried to get near, Loki would fling magic and distractions at him, trying to keep him at bay, and when that didn’t work, he just teleported away. He basically _fled_ , and the more times it happened, the more irritated and determined Tony became.

Loki had saved his life. Loki had _kissed_ him. Loki, for all intents and purposes, had declared his feelings for Tony.

And, maybe, Tony should have taken that as a cue to hang back, to let Loki approach Tony on his own terms, but frankly? Tony wasn’t a patient kind of guy. 

He was a curious, stubborn and hedonistic kind of guy.

So, when a chance to use his stealth tech on Loki came up, Tony didn’t hesitate to utilise it. 

Loki wasn’t even doing anything villan-y. He was sitting on a park bench in Central Park reading a book. He was disguised, of course, but Tony had worked very hard at tracking Loki’s magical signature.

He flew towards the mage, his suit invisible, and the sound of his repulsors dampened, but he knew Loki would catch on soon enough. He just needed to get _close_.

Tony was only a few metres away when Loki stiffened and jerked his head up. His hand raised, his magic flaring, and Tony saw the warnings, but he wasn’t paying attention. Loki was only making him visible, after all, and that waste of magic was all Tony needed to pull up right in front of the shocked mage and grab his wrist in one gauntlet clad hand.

“No running away this time,” Tony said.

Loki snarled and tried to yank his hand back, but Tony held firm. He also flipped up the faceplate so they could do this face-to-face.

“Let _go_ of me, Stark,” Loki growled, but Tony didn’t budge.

It was now or never.

“I didn’t know, Loki.”

Loki tensed and although his face didn’t shift, his eyes dimmed. He looked resigned, and he even stopped trying to pull away. His gaze fell, focusing on the arc reactor. He didn’t try to deny it or ignore what Tony was talking about.

“Yes, well,” he finally muttered. “I did believe I was about to die.”

The confession was painful in how artlessly it was delivered, nothing but a hint of bitter amusement present.

Loki took his chance, thinking there would be no consequences to suffer. 

But, then he lived, and he had to face the man he’d kissed.

Tony smiled gently and squeezed his wrist. “I didn’t know, Loki, but now I do.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed with consideration, and he raised his head. His expression was wary, but when Tony unfurled the suit and stepped closer. Loki didn’t move. His eyes dragged over Tony’s outfit; a t-shirt and jeans. He’d come straight from the lab.

He placed one hand on Loki’s shoulder, and he could feel how tense Loki was, but Tony continued to smile even as he shifted even closer, needing to bend down slightly with the mage still sitting. 

Loki didn’t move, not once, but when Tony’s lips were a hairsbreadth from his, Loki’s eyes flared with both longing and uncertainty. Yet, he still closed his eyes; he took a leap of faith, and Tony rewarded him.

He pressed his lips against Loki’s in a firm yet gentle kiss.

And Loki completely relaxed. He slumped forward even as his arm came up and wrapped around Tony’s neck. He dragged him close as if he couldn’t get enough – as if he thought Tony would flee if he didn’t hold on tightly.

Tony chuckled against Loki’s lips. He pulled back just enough to mumble, their lips brushing with every word, “I’m not the one who kept running.”

Loki scoffed, his fingers threading through Tony’s hair. But he made no protest or argument, he just stole Tony’s lips in another kiss.

And, considering what Loki had already done for him, Tony decided to let the argument go and give him what he wanted.

After all, it was the same thing Tony wanted too.


End file.
